


Rise of the Guardians: Dark Shadows Part 4

by JackfrostTruefrost300, Mysterie



Series: Alternates [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark, Death, Love, M/M, Sex, Split Personalities, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackfrostTruefrost300/pseuds/JackfrostTruefrost300, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale and Jakoul's rampage on the world begins again...<br/>[sequel to Rise of the Guardians: Dark Shadows Part 3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Fun

_“JAMIE DON’T LISTEN TO THEM! THEY’RE TRYING TO UPSET YOU!”_  Jack cried, only to be ignored as Jamie’s jealousy grew. Gale smirked and looked at the frightened girl.

“Ever been kissed?” She shook her head frantically, fear in her eyes growing.

“Well... I’ll go easy on you then.” He dipped her back, she let out a yelp, not having been prepared for it or the kiss. Jamie winced, part of him hurt, another part seething in jealousy. Jack gasped at the kiss, screaming at Gale to stop.

 **“Oh boy, I think that fixed Jack right up.”**  Jack screamed and screamed for it to stop.

 **Are you angry Jamie?**  Gale let the poor girl up after pulling back from the kiss.

“Got it... so jealousy is the key to fixing a broken Jack...” Gale smirked. Jamie snapped at Jakoul like a guard dog; clearly “angry” didn’t fit.

 _“I’m gonna kill you.”_  Jack growled at Gale while Jakoul chuckled, getting another round of drinks for them both.

 **“Only two, don’t want to be drunk.”**  Jack growled.

I’m sooooo scared. Gale replied, returning to the bar for the drink. Jack whined.

 _“No more drinks... please no more...”_  Jack whimpered back slightly as he backed away from Jamie in the bond as all he could feel was his anger. Jakoul chuckled.

 **“We’d better hurry before sun up. Don’t want to get melted do we?”**  It was more of a statement than a question.

“You know... I think I know what might drive little Jamie to insanity since obviously our fun didn’t do it.” Gale smirked.

 **“What’s that?”**  Jakoul asked in curiosity as Jack coughed from the burning liquid. He heaved for air, feeling dizzy and buzzed.

**“See... Jack is a lightweight, you knocked him out with two drinks and they only pack a tiny punch.”**

“I told you he was... and I’ll show you. Don’t want to ruin the surprise for them now do we?” Gale smirked and forced Jack down while flying out of the bar, if a little wobbly. Yeah... maybe he shouldn’t have chugged that second one... Oh well. Jakoul downed a few more drinks before he followed Gale as Jack growled.

 _“WHERE ARE WE GOING? I’M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I GET BACK IN CONTROL!”_  Jack was pissed and Jakoul snickered.

 **“Well, you got him going... not as bad as mr. bite-my-hand-off here.”**  He poked at Jamie only to get bit.

 **STOP THAT!**  Gale laughed.

"Oh, just wait until he sees what’s in store... we’ll see how much he yells then about killing me. First though... need to find some green.... ah ha!” Gale walked over to a man and rifled through the man’s pockets before pulling out fifty bucks from the wallet.

“Hmmm... not enough...” Gale tucked it away and searched for another likely victim. Jakoul chuckled.

 **“Well I got a few greens you can have.”**  He said, tossing several wallets full of cash at Gale.

 **“You missed a teenage party, rich kids.”**  He snickered, stabbing a kid that was walking home, taking his wallet.

 

 **“Nice watch.”**  He took it too and put it on. Gale smirked at all the cash.

“Nice. This should be more than enough. After all... only targeting one... this time.” He flew over the new town until he spotted a nice looking building. It seemed like a simple business as he rapped on the door in a short, tune-like manner. A knock finishing the tune came back and he knocked rather slowly three times. The door opened then.

“Come on... you’re gonna enjoy the show... Although you might want to keep a tight grip on the “mutt” there.” He smirked, indicating Jamie. Jakoul smirked.

 **“Sure.”**  Jack’s eyes widened as he struggled, trying to get it to stop while Jakoul tightened a “leash” on Jamie.

 **“Don’t want you to ruin the show.”**  He followed after, closing the door. Jack struggled against Gale.

 _“GALE! STOP PLEASE!”_  The door person was a spirit that looks like he belongs in a swamp. Gale flew past him and a few others before grinning when he found a door with a humming bird on it down the hallway.

“This should do it... and give Jack a few new waking nightmares by the end of this.” He set down and knocked gently, a dwarf opened the door.

“What package?” The short creature asked and Gale thought it over.

“Um... let’s see now... I think top chain will work. Also, my friend here is the audience.” The dwarf eyed Jakoul then shrugged a little before turning back to Gale.

“That’ll cost extra.”

“Yes, yes. I’ve covered the cost of that.” Gale handed over the money; the dwarf eyed the bills momentarily before stuffing them away in the jacket he wore, looking like a very short lawyer in the suit.

“Give me five minutes.” Gale nodded. Jack struggled.

 _“What’s going on? Where are we?!”_  Jakoul tried to get Jamie to calm down as well as Jack.

**“Calm down, we’re only having fun. Enjoy it.”**

“You’ll find out soon enough Jack.” Gale said, but Jamie has begun to realize what sort of place this is and struggled against Jakoul who held onto him.

 **No, no. Patience, fun will begin soon enough.**  Jack whimpered in fear, which Jamie could sense. The dwarf opened the door again, Gale was giddy with anticipation as the two of them entered the room It was dressed up to look like a copy of a harem room and sitting on the bed is a spirit, with dragonfly wings, but she looks like Tooth otherwise in the way she’s dressed; though the “feathers” are painted onto most her skin to add to authenticity of the look. Her eyes are just as big as Tooth’s, in fact, in dim lighting the spirit could have passed for the fairy. Around her neck is a collar that looks like it might be magical, her wrists are cuffed to one of the posts. She doesn’t look like she’s in distress though. Rather, she regards the two of them calmly. Jack whimpered, shaking like a leaf while Jakoul tried to hold onto Jamie; eventually having to chain each of the other’s limbs.

 **Just relax and enjoy the show.**  Jakoul sits in one of the chairs, nearby on a small table is several martinis and snacks.

Relax Jack... it won’t hurt one bit. She’s a professional after all.. He said with a purr as the door was shut behind them. The dwarf disappears into a side room, activating a spell to ensure that no magic is used in the room accidentally. Gale slipped Jack out of his clothes and moved over to “Tooth.”

“Let’s begin now, shall we?” He settled nearby so she could use her tongue to begin licking Jack’s length. Jamie struggled against Jakoul’s bonds all the more, shocked and enraged. Jack cried for it to stop, whimpering as he felt like dirt; disgusting. He felt like he was cheating Jamie.

 **“Ah, so nice...”**  Gale groaned when the woman started nipping.

“Mmm... next time we’ll have to get -ngh- enough for us both. Oh yeah.... just like that babe.” Jack growled, trying to hurt Gale in some way but it was hard when the woman did that, he whimpered, trying to fight the pleasure. Jakoul just started drinking.

 **“Mm... yeah no doubt we’ll have money soon enough.”**  Jamie struggled all the more.

“Mmmmm... can’t wait...” Gale groaned as the woman grazed the slit.

“Oooooo right there is good...” Jack cried and whimpered, not wanting the pleasure; none of it, but he couldn’t deny how it felt and he whined as a forced groan escaped him; Jakoul let Jamie hear every sound Jack made. Jamie simply lost it. Gale groaned, shuddering with pleasure.

“Yeah... that’s good...” Gale muttered in pleasure as the woman teased the slit with her tongue. Jack couldn’t hold back anymore sounds as he’d given in and accepted the guilty pleasure, but every time he would fight each one. Jakoul chuckled.

 **“Well, I think he says he’s gonna kill me... ooh what a mouth you have Jamie.”**  Gale chuckled, but it turned into a moan from the pleasure that’s started to build.

“Mmmm... that’s good doll...” He shifted back to settle behind her, parting the “tail” of the outfit she’s wearing to nudge gently at her legs; she shifted to spread them for him and he slowly slid into her. Jack whimpered.

 _“Jamie I...”_  Jack couldn’t say anything as he was overwhelmed. Jamie’s mind just seemed to blank.

“I think it worked.” Gale said with a smirk even as he pushed all the way into the woman. He was going to get his money’s worth. He shuddered with the pleasure of it.

 _“Jamie!”_  Jack cried.

 **“Yeah... I think it did... How do we fix him though?”**  He smiled, enjoying the show. Gale didn’t answer really, his mind was too focused on the pleasure now as he thrust into the woman. Jack whimpered, crying as it hurt now. Jakoul poked Jamie.

 **Hello?**  Jamie didn’t respond. It was like a house where all the lights were on but no one was home. Gale groaned, pounding into the woman who groans as Gale rubs his hands over her painted breasts and then slid one hand between her legs to play with clit as he thrust into her to elect pleasured sounds from her. Jack whimpered and reached out to Jamie to hug him... so to speak.

 _“Jamie please... wake up please!”_  Jack was scared. Jamie was too shell shocked to respond, something in him had just snapped. Gale shuddered as Jack’s body finally hit the climax.

“Mmmm... Oh that was so good...” He muttered as he leaned against the panting woman. Jack whined as he felt the climax too and he wanted it to stop.

 _“YOU BASTARDS!”_  Jack yelled and cursed at them for a long time, they just snickered at each curse.

 _“Jamie please... please wake up...”_  Tears glistened in Jack’s eyes. He was ashamed of himself, he kept Jamie in his arms and cried; tears soaking Jamie.


	2. Showdown

**“Awww... he’s scared of us.”**

“About time. Cheeky bastard eh?” Gale said as he pulled back from the woman and dressed.

“As for your question earlier... mmmm, don't’ know how to fix him. I just wanted to break him. Come on, the night is still young and I don't wanna get actually kicked outta this place.” Gale grinned and sauntered towards the door. Jakoul chuckled and followed suit while Jack was screaming and crying; trying to get Jamie to snap out of it.

_“Jamie please... please wake up...”_

Give it a rest ya big baby. Jamie was completely out of sorts. Some part of him knew Jack would never.. but then Gale had... and he’d been forced to watch... That was what had been wrong... Gale was in Jack. He could barely think honestly, he didn’t feel anything at the moment... He was too shell shocked by what he’d been forced to witness... and... He just couldn’t... Jack was beyond pissed, he yelled an cursed Gale, using all the curses in the book and some unheard of as well as trying to harm him some way, to take control.

 **“Oh I believe he is mad now. How will we wash out that mouth of his?”** Gale shrugged.

“Leave him be, even if we did I doubt we’re gonna hear the end of it for a while. After all... we did just break his precious Light.” Gale smirked with those last words.

“This was the best idea you’ve ever had Jakoul.” Jakoul smiled.

 **“And you’re the best and smartest spirit I’ve had the pleasure of working with.”** Jack sobbed and sobbed.

_“YOU HEAR ME GALE?! JAKOUL?! YOU’RE DEAD! YOU’RE BOTH DEAD!”_

“Oh you flatterer.” Gale said with a grin and took to the air, ignoring the sobbed yells of Jack. Jack cried until he had nothing left.

 _“Please.... someone... anyone... stop these monsters.”_   Jakoul laughed as he impaled a young man on his way to work along with a few others, leaving a trail of frozen and bloody bodies. Gale grinned and was forming an ice spear for a second mark when a gold whip wrapped around him... well Jack’s body... and slammed him into the nearest building. Gale groaned a little and looked to see Sandy... right behind him were the other Guardians. Damn it! How had they known? They’d barely done anything at all! Jakoul was just as shocked.

 **“How the hell?!”** Jack was cheering for Sandy, but wincing as it hurt him still.

 _“GUYS!”_ He cried for them, holding Jamie close.

_“It’s okay Jamie... we’re gonna be okay...”_

“Surrender peacefully and we not hurt further, da?” North asked, glaring at the two, sabers in hand.

“How the hell did you...” Gale groaned.

“We have our sources mate.” Bunny said grimly even as he stared at the two. He KNEW something had been off when the two had arrived at the pole that last time. His eyes narrowed at them. Jakoul growled.

 **“How about you surrender so you don’t get hurt.”** Tooth pointed a set of blades at the two, she meant business just as the other three did. Gale began to summon a storm to impede the Guardians, but Bunny was quick on the draw. As the golden whip still around him yanked him forward and with a quick blow to the head Gale slumped, unconscious. Sandy tied him up the the four turned to Jakoul.

“Your move mate...” Jakoul smirked, before they knew it ice slammed from behind them and a storm was created. North was prepared for it, so he barely felt it. It sent the other three reeling a little while the old bandit leapt at Jakoul, aiming to slam the butt of his blades into him; he didn’t want to hurt Jamie.

 

Jack was cheering them on while Jakoul growled, taking the blades, they broke on contact with his ice hammer and he slammed North into the wall, a dagger in his chest. North took the opportunity to slam the hilts of what was left of his blades into Jakoul’s head, rather forcefully... which was what he’d been trying to do initially; the other had just made it easier to get the blow in when he’d stabbed North. The blade hurt enough, but North hadn’t gone so soft over the years as to not be able to take such a small blow. Jakoul only grunted in pain, jumping away from the others with a growl. He was outnumbered, but he only smiled darkly as the storm became a tornado, encircling them all. Sandy and Tooth managed in the tornado’s winds without too much trouble but North and Bunny struggled. North shouted something in Russian that sounded a great deal like a curse. Tooth slammed into Jakoul and Sandy’s whips followed in snagging him and tossing him into anything and everything like a rag doll. Jakoul pulled out, slicing the sand whips to his hands and he froze Tooth’s wings, making her lose flight; Jakoul spun around and sliced into Bunny before anyone could stop him. Jack’s eyes went wide and he shook as the rabbit’s eyes were just as wide. Bunny stumbled back a step, but not without slamming the butt of a staff into Jakoul’s head before doubling over from the wound. While Jakoul was busy with Bunny, Tooth had come from behind and slammed her swords into Jamie... it wouldn’t be lethal but the pain... it would put him out of commission and she knew they had to do that fast before Jakoul managed a lethal shot at them. Jakoul growled in pain while Jack was whimpering as Gale was coming to. Sandy had Gale tied up too good, so no matter how much the spirit would struggle he couldn’t even freeze the sand that Sandy had used. Struggle he did too once he came to again. Jack whined as Jakoul used sharp knives and slicked into Tooth’s, knocking the weapons out of each hand; she retaliated by slamming a fist into his face. The distraction was enough for Sandy to get behind him and not only knock him out temporarily with dream sand, but to tie him up in the same special sand he’d used on Gale.

“Let me go!” Gale yelled as he struggled in the sand bonds that should have frozen but were refusing to do so. Jack was happy they’d won, but worried for Jamie. The winds were dangerous, breaking houses and many buildings would be lost before the storm would putter out on its own.

“Right then... let’s get out of here ‘fore this one does any more damage.” Bunny mumbled, with a tap of his foot he disappeared down a hole, clutching his wounded side as blood matted his fur. Tooth went with North to the sleigh and Sandy dragged the two, via sand... Gale screaming and the unconscious Jakoul... into the air and away from a populated area while he headed for the pole. North hadn’t taken the dagger out yet that had pierced him, if only to keep from bleeding as he joined Tooth in the sleigh. Jack felt tired, but he smirked.

_“Told ya someone would stop you.”_

Cheeky bastard. Gale snapped back. Jack smiled, but only worry went to Jamie.

 _“Jamie.”_ He shook him over the bond. Gale rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Jamie hadn’t snapped out of it yet. Even without being with Jamie he could still sense the other’s condition. Jamie was nothing short of like a doll at the moment, though if he’d been in control of his body he’d be shivering like a rattlesnake’s tail. Jack whimpered and gave Jamie a hug... sort of.

 _“Jamie... please... come back to me. I need you...”_ Jamie just curled up for the time being, still trying to pick up the pieces of his shattered mind; he heard Jack, but very little of it was registering. Jack whined and hugged Jamie close, trying to reassure him that he was there. Jamie simply closed his eyes; he didn’t want any of this to be real. Sandy dropped Gale and Jakoul into special holding cells. Each one could only be opened from the outside and the wards on it ensured that those who were inside couldn’t access any of their magic.... So Sandy shoved the two inside their cells, releasing them from his sand only after the doors had clicked shut. The locks themselves were also magical of course. Jack whimpered, Jakoul woke an hour later; growling, he tried to get out using all the power he had but it didn’t work. Gale sighed at Jakoul’s struggling.

 

“Don’t bother. You’ll just waste precious energy. These cells were meant to hold stronger beings.” Jakoul huffed in anger.

 **“So how’s frosty holding up?”** Jack whimpered, curled in on himself, sobbing.

“Well, he’s not out of it yet. Not like Jamie. He’s just being a big baby. This is normal for him... right?”

**“Normally no.”** Jakoul poked Jack, in which Jack snapped at him.

 **“Awww, there’s the fiery ice spirit we know.”** Jack growled at them both.

_“Let us go!”_

“Whatever for? No reason to at this point.” Gale said, lounging against one wall, hands behind his head. Jack growled angrily.

 _“You let us go right fucking now!”_ Jakoul laughed.

**“He’s got a mouth.”**

“They both kinda do.” Gale said with a yawn.

“Anyway, even if we do what do you suppose would happen? I doubt they’re just going to let you out of here just because we release you. Plus I don’t think Jamie is functional.” Jack growled and yelled curses.

“What? Just stating the truth... am I wrong? Jakoul?”

**“Yep.”** That only pissed Jack off more, he slammed against Gale as hard as possible.

_“Let me out bastard!”_

“Ow... Stop with the dramatics already Frost. Even if you WERE out, just what do you intend to do? The cells are separate AND you’re not gonna be released anytime soon... on top of the fact that your magic might as well not exist while you’re in this cell... did I MISS anything?” Jack felt hopeless.

 _“I don’t care... just... shut up.”_ His hopelessness flowed through the bond. Gale huffed.

“You know what... fine. If it will bloody shut you up for five minutes...” Gale relinquished his hold on Jack. Jack gasped, looking at his still bloody hands; he whimpered, curling in on himself. Jakoul chuckled.

**“He’ll break soon enough.”**

“Jamie...” Jack called out, Jakoul snickered. Gale snickered in return.

I’m patient. Jamie stirred a little at the call, but not much.

“Jamie, please... I need you... Don’t listen to them.” Jack whined.

Oh listen to him whine... we aren’t even talking to Jamie are we? Gale snickers. Jack growled.

“Shut the fuck up.” Gale tsked at Jack in return, but said nothing more; Jack waited hours for someone... anyone. Time simply ticked by slowly before the two finally did have a visitor. Sandy.

“Sandy!” Jack ran up to the cell door, he would have tackled the golden man in a hug if it wasn’t for the fact Sandy was on the other side.


	3. Awoken

Sandy smiled a little as he peered at Jack from the other side of the door. A snowflake appearing above his head with a question mark. Plainly asking if it really was Jack who was in control now. Jack nodded real quick.

“Please, Sandy, you got to let me see Jamie!” Sandy gave Jack a sad look, shaking his head and explaining that he couldn’t simply let Jack out and that even if he wanted to he didn’t have the “key” required to. Jack’s eyes turned hopelessly begging and he curled in on himself in the middle of the floor. Sandy sighed and the symbols above his head said he’d see what he could do to help. Jack sniffed, his heart ached to hear Jamie’s voice again; Jakoul laid back, not really bothered by the cell. Several moments passed before a grumble can be heard.

“I donno what ya expect me ta be able ta do mate.” Jack’s ears prick at hearing Bunny, he whimpered as he felt scared while Jakoul relaxed, ignoring Jack and everything else. Bunny stopped next to Jack’s cell, he looked the same, aside from the bandage around his torso where Jakoul had stabbed him. He peered inside, his gaze softening.

“Oi there frostbite.” He muttered softly.

“Bunny.” Jack jumped up, running to the bars, his eyes glistened with tears. He looked so sad and lost, Jack was breaking and Gale knew it, as did Jakoul who chuckled quietly in the next cell. Bunny reached a paw through the bars, lightly ruffling Jack’s hair.

“Sandy thought I might help... seein’ as I know a few spells.” Sandy nodded.

“Dunno if any of it will work... but I think I ken manage somethin’.” Jack smiled, his eyes filling with hope.

“No guarantee it will be instantaneous... but let me see here...” Bunny moved over from the door to the wall nearby, running one paw along it as he probed the sense of magic of the two cells and the wall. Jack backed from the door. Bunny grumbled under his breath, but after a moment he began to murmur what sounded a LOT like music only it was certainly words of some sort... Nothing Jack would understand though. Jack was curious, what would singing do? After a moment, once Bunny had stopped speaking, the wall separating the two cells slowly formed a hole big enough for Jack to crawl through to the other one. Jack immediately crawled through, seeing Jakoul still controlling Jamie made his blood boil.

“Jamie...” He breathed, he just wanted to see Jamie. Jamie shifted a little, but Jakoul had main control still. There was only a tiny hint of a response along the bond. Jack reached out to Jamie.

 _“Jamie, please wake up.”_ There was a soft murmur along the bond, Jamie was slowly managing to refocus now.

 _“Jamie... it’s me, it’s okay. Grab my hand.”_ Jack slowly sent a mental hand to him. Jamie blinked over the bond, but lightly touched the mental hand; Jack took Jamie’s hand in his.

 _“I promise I won’t ever let go.”_ Jamie slowly shifted his hand, slipping his fingers between Jack’s. Jack’s eyes grew teary.

 _“Jamie... oh God...”_ He hugged him mentally, closely, crying into his shoulder.

 _“Forever.”_ The single word is soft, gentle. Jack sniffled.

 _“I want you back... oh God... I just want this torture to end.”_ Jamie wrapped his arms around Jack, clinging, like the child he’d once been when they had first met. Jack sniffed and hugged him.

_“Jamie... I promise I’m gonna get us out of here.”_

**“Awww, such a touching reunion. Guess you weren’t broken after all.”** Jack snarled and snapped at Jakoul as he tried to pet Jack.

 

 **“Such a temper.”** Jamie curled into Jack with a soft whimper. Jack hissed at Jakoul and Gale.

 _“LEAVE HIM ALONE!”_ Jakoul snickered.

**“Get a leash on him, he’s being such a pest.”**

Easier said than done... he’s like a bronco now... doesn’t give up control easy eh? Gale replies, trying to wrestle back control. Bunny and Sandy just sort of stare in silence.

“Er... right then...” Bunny said after a long moment. Jack growled, kicking Gale back.

 _“GET OUT!”_ He screamed at him to get out of him and both to leave.

**“Mm, he fiery today.”**

Yeah... reminds me of a lioness. Gale replied, snickering a little. Jack snarled, biting Gale; ripping his arm up.

“GET OUT!” Jakoul smiled.

**“We just gotta weaken him a little bit more.”**

OW! Damn it! Cut that out! A little help here Jakoul would be nice....

**“Alright, calm down, I’m coming in.”** Jakoul popped in.

 **Hey, quit it!** Jack wouldn’t take that answer, he snarled and slammed into Jakoul who now held him by his hood; he thrashed and tried to kick their asses. Jakoul whispered in his ear and his eyes turned a gold color.

 **There, he’s a puppet now.** Gale sighed in relief.

You’re gonna have to teach me that trick. Jamie whimpered, clinging tightly to Jack; Jack doesn’t say a thing as he was only seeing what they wanted him to see.

 **Hmmm, we should test him out when they release you.** Gale snorted a little.

You mean IF they release me.

**Yeah, well sometime we’ll break the barrier spell, don’t worry on that.** Jack didn’t even recognize that Jamie was there as Jakoul kicked him away from Jack.

 **Stay away from him.** Jamie snapped, kicking Jakoul away suddenly; latching onto Jack like his life depended on it; a mix of ice and light magic surrounding him as he snarled at Jakoul.

Barrier? I can’t even use my magic in this place. Jakoul snickered.

 **Don’t want to do that if I were you.** Darkness engulfed Jack’s mind, making him cry.

 **Now I suggest you let go of him.** Jamie whimpers, but light pulses out involuntarily from him; slamming into both Jakoul and Gale at once.

Ow! Damn brat! Jakoul snarled, making Jack’s pain grew worse.

 **Let him go or...** He twisted his hand, which made Jack scream out and tears slid down his cheeks. Jamie sobbed, reluctantly letting go, but even as he did another pulse of light burst from him, slamming full force into Jakoul. Jakoul gasped in pain as he released Jack from the pain. Jack stayed still, unblinking.

 **God...** Jakoul coughed.

**Brat packs a punch.**


	4. Free

Yeah, he does.... Jamie stayed close, but he didn’t touch Jack. He wasn’t even consciously controlling the light... it was reacting on its own to Jakoul and Gale’s presence.

 **God damn it that’s gonna get annoying.** Jakoul growled.

 **Hey cut it out kid.** Jack slowly twitched slightly, his eyes held sadness.

 _“Not doing anything...”_ Jamie mumbled back, even as the light in him gleamed like a warning to the two.

 **What the hell.** Jakoul growled and tried to make darkness douse the light while Jack was twitching and his hand shakily was reaching out to Jamie. In retaliation the light strikes  back at him, refusing to go out. Jack slowly took Jamie’s hand as he was fighting Jakoul’s influence.

 _“J-jamie...”_   It was soft, full of pain. Jamie didn’t move his hand, but he did look up at Jack with a small smile. He really wasn’t doing this on purpose... it was just... happening. He loved Jack... even after what Gale had done. The light grew brighter slowly and the gold left Jack’s eyes.

_“Jamie.”_

_“Jack.”_   Jamie murmured softly with relief, though unaware how it had happened. Jack sniffled and tears slowly fell as Jakoul faded from control as well as Gale.

Ow... damn brat! Gale cried in frustration. Jakoul screamed as well, he clouded Jack with darkness again; forcing Jack to throw Jamie away from him, he whined at the darkness, Gale and Jakoul fed off his fear and emotions to strengthen themselves.

 _“Jack!”_ Jamie moved close again, his light flashing against the darkness; this time lace with ice as well. Gale backed off almost immediately, crying in pain. Jakoul whined as Jack backed away from Jamie.

 _“St-stay back...”_ It was all Jack said; his mind, body and inner body forced to do so. Jamie persisted, growling a little; insisting on staying close. Jack backed away.

 _“Please stay away...”_ He slowly started running through the darkness; Jamie followed him into it. He’d made a promise... forever... he meant it. Jack panted, he didn’t want to hurt Jamie... Jakoul and Gale fed off him for power, trying to gain enough to break the barriers. The longer the chase went on, the stronger Gale felt... but he also felt a little fear too because he knew the longer this went on... the more determined Jamie was and the brighter and more insistent that light inside him was getting... Jack struggled, he nearly tripped, seeing Jamie right behind him made him jump up and fly through the areas of his mind; trying to hide something.

 **God this kid is so damn determined!** Jamie followed without hesitation, the momentary near-trip gave him a chance to close the distance a little.

Tell me something I don’t know! Gale called back. Jack gasped, flying.

 _“JAMIE PLEASE! I DON’T WANT TO HURT YOU!”_ His eyes were still silver colored as the two fed on every fear and pain he gave out.

 _“I don’t care! I’m not breaking my promise!”_ Jamie called back, flying after Jack. Jack felt tears well up in his eyes as his body reacted, harshly slamming Jamie into the ground, freezing him there and giving Jack a chance so that he was too far into the dark to see. Jamie bust the ice and scrambled into the darkness after Jack blindly. Jack was hidden in a little area that was a maze, he’d hidden in the center of the entire thing; he sniffled and the roses died at his sadness and the touch of darkness. Jamie stumbled through the dark maze, twisting this way and that.

 _“Jack?!”_ He called out every now and then, moving through the place, trying to find even just a small sign...

 

Jack didn’t give a sign, but all that is given is sobs. Jakoul chuckled.

 **Perfect.** Jamie growled in anger at Jakoul, slamming through a wall of darkness with ice even as busts the wall down, following the sound. Jack sobbed and sobbed, the flowers, everything was dimming to black. Jamie continued following the sound until he managed to reach the center of the maze where Jack’s at; not noticing any of the flowers or anything. His heart squeezes at the sight Jack made and he walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him as he glowed like a lightening bug, the light gentle yet cool.

 _“Jack...”_ Jamie murmured softly, he doesn’t let go.

 _“I told you I made a promise I’m not going to break. I love you too much... even after... after what he did...”_   The last few words are choked out. Jack twisted and struggled, using ice to force Jamie to let go.

_“JAMIE I’M A MONSTER! I KILLED PEOPLE FOR FUN! JAKOUL... THEY’RE RIGHT... I DON’T WANT TO END UP KILLING YOU TOO!”_

_“I don’t care about all of that...”_   Jamie struggled against the ice.

 _“You’re not a monster! I swear it! You never have been!”_   Jack sniffled, tears falling.

 _“Jamie... I’m sorry.”_   He pulled Jakoul from Jamie, taking him in as the darkness consumed him. Jamie leapt after him.

 _“No! I won’t give you up! I c-can’t!”_   Tears welled in his eyes.

 _“Jamie, you deserve to be free from darkness.”_   Jack said, pushing Jamie back towards his own body as he fell into the darkness. Jamie struggled after Jack, he didn’t care... darkness or not... He couldn’t stand to be without Jack.

 _“I won’t give up... I can’t... I need you...”_   He murmured as he scrambled to try and reach Jack... the reason for his light... the only light of his existence. Jamie was Jack’s light, but Jack thought himself dark and dark and light didn’t mix. His thoughts could be heard as he fell deeper into the darkness. Jamie could care less at this point. He didn’t care what others thought, he loved Jack. It was Jack who had brightened his world... even when he’d been a monster to everyone else... He’d been the light that kept Jamie’s world from being as bad as everyone made it out to be and if darkness was what fate demanded... then he’d pay any price to be with Jack... to keep his promise of being with Jack forever.

 _“Jamie, please see reason.”_ Jack murmured, slowly losing consciousness.

 _“Reason be damned. I love you Jack Frost and NOTHING is going to keep me away from you...”_   Jack smiled, slowly letting go as he fell straight through the darkness like a bullet.

 _“I love you too, Jamie Bennett.”_   Jamie followed after, determined to the last to stay with Jack... no matter what it meant.

Huh... well... can’t say the kid’s not loyal eh?

**Yeah, he is.** Jack lost consciousness as they hit the bottom only to fall into light. Jamie simply wrapped his arms around Jack when he finally caught up, burying his face against Jack’s hoodie.

I donno if I should commend him or be sick honestly. Gale said after a moment. Jakoul growled.

**The kid’s a bastard sometimes anyway, let them have their reunion. We have enough power to escape.**

You sure this is gonna work?

**Yes, yes it is. Easy as one, two and...** Jakoul grunted as the barrier broke like paper.

 

 **After you?** Jack sniffled in his sleep, crying.

 _“Jamie... it hurts.”_   The two were using his energy now.

 _“I know...”_   Jamie murmured, pooling his ice energy into Jack now to try and keep the pain at bay for as long as possible, but doing so wasn’t entirely painless for him. Still, that didn’t stop him. Jack sniffled as the two used his body as one, for now leaving Jamie’s body in the cell after breaking the cell open like it was a toothpick. Jakoul snickered.

**Let’s go.**

Hang on a tic. Gale slipped back into Jamie’s body, since it wasn’t being controlled by Jamie, who refused to leave Jack, or Jakoul anymore.

“Like a puppet.” Gale smirked and followed Jakoul out. Jakoul smiled.

 **“But first.”** Jakoul made Jack a puppet once more, Jack cried; fighting him, but it was no use as his eyes turned golden again and he allowed him to use the energy he had even as he whimpered. Jamie only held Jack tight.

 _“I’m never letting go again...”_   Gale was a little worried over that, but said nothing on it... considering that Jamie was with Jack now... He figured it was Jakoul’s problem. Jack whimpered as Jakoul hit the town of Burgess hard. Jamie just hugged Jack close, murmuring reassuringly.

 _“It’s okay... I promise.”_   Jack sniffled and cried out as the storm was taking his power from him, sucking him dry of his freedom and his spirit as he hugged Jamie close.

 _“It hurts... it won’t go away...”_   Jakoul snickered as he drew first blood.

**“Hey, I say let’s hit a bar or something.”**

“After you.” Gale smirked. Jamie poured his power into Jack as much as possible, it hurt worse... but he didn't care. He was here with Jack... that’s all that mattered to him. Jakoul smiled, the bar opened and all the people who saw Jakoul scrambled away except the bartender who shook, dropping the glass she was cleaning. Jakoul looked at the drinks menu.

 **“Let’s see... how about you choose a drink this time.”** He turned to gale as Jack sniffled.

 _“Please... no please...”_   He struggled against Jakoul only to cry in pain as he lashed back. Jamie lashed back at Jakoul with a snarl, his light spreading to cocoon the two of them now. The more Jakoul would anger Jamie, or strike at the light... the worse the backlash would get. Unaware of this, Gale looks at the menu a moment.

“Hmmm... how about a James Bond drink?” He said after a moment, looking at the quaking bartender next.

“Two martinis, shaken not stirred.” The bartender nodded and quickly complied... if only to remain alive while everyone else retreated to the other side of the bar. Jakoul growled at Jamie, but his mood changed at Gale’s words.

 **“Nice choice.”** Jakoul sat at the bar table, lighting a smoke even though a sign said no smoking. Jack gasped.

 _“Please no... not those... no please...”_   He held his throat, coughing for air as he was highly allergic to smoke, something he’d figured out last time North had lit his pipe. Jakoul wasn’t allergic, it wouldn’t affect Jack’s body but it did affect Jack still. Jamie formed an ice shield around the two of them to try and negate the smoke’s effects. Gale made a gagging notion, not caring for the smoke at all.


	5. Out

“Seriously? Dude... don’t torture me too. Ugh.” He waved away the resulting smoke. Jakoul chuckled, finishing his smoke with a few Os before taking a sip of the martini, which made Jack’s throat feel like fire. Jack cried out.

 _“Please stop... please no more!”_   Jamie tried to shift Jack’s focus momentarily, trying to block out anything the two might do as he pressed his lips lightly to Jack’s. Gale drank his martini, sipping at first before shrugging and downing it before eating the olive. Jack whined, but slowly he lost consciousness as he fell into Jamie during the kiss. Jamie’s light shined brightly around the two of them, the ice thickening as he tried to sever most of the ties; protecting Jack from the outside world. Never once thinking of the consequences. Jakoul snickered, getting another round of martinis; the women were in fear as they did everything Jakoul or Gale asked. Gale laughed gleefully.

“A toast! To being rid of the most annoying brat ever!” Gale said loudly, laughing while the women in the bar, along with a few young men, toasted only in fear of the two. Jakoul smirked.

 **“You got that right!”** The two drank their fill, Jack gasping as he still felt the affects; it burned and scorched him like fire. Jakoul snickered.

 **“Aww man, this is great; free at last... except might have to syphon off energy from Jackie here to keep control.”** He said darkly as Jack held his middle. Jamie easily bat off the attempted drainage with his own power, keeping Jakoul from feeding off Jack.

“This can’t be too much better, yeah?” Jakoul chuckled.

 **“We better get going before the blasted Guardians get here.”** Jakoul instantly kisses then kills the woman he’d pulled into his lap; Jack was disgusted and the blood... he could feel it on his hands and his face; he cried and sobbed into Jamie’s chest, his eyes were draining of color and his body looked in pain. Jamie did what he could, anything to stop the pain Jakoul caused and gently held Jack; murmuring reassurances that it doesn’t matter what Jakoul does... He will always love Jack. That he is not the monster, Jakoul is... and that Jack isn’t responsible for what the other does.

“Good idea! Let’s find a different bar then... different city.”

_“Sure... You’re so wonderful..”_   Jack sniffled, knowing it but feeling it all was horrible. Jakoul followed Gale out, killing the struggling people before freezing the bar.

 **“Won’t need this bar for a while.”** Gale gave the bodies a salute before saying mockingly.

“Thank you for everything, your services are no longer needed.” He cackled on his way out, heading for Chicago next. Jakoul chuckled.

 **“Why Chicago?”** He asked, slightly amused at the city of choice. Jack whimpered in Jamie’s hold, feeling filthy. Jamie murmured reassurances quietly, nuzzling against Jack.

“What do you mean WHY? It’s got some of the best places! Plus I figure there will be plenty of bodies now to pick from to get some green... we haven’t christened Jamie’s body yet. I mean, yeah Jack was fun... but can’t let the brat feel left out can we?” Gale smirks.

“Plus... we’ll have enough cash for you too... we’ll make it a double!” Jakoul smiled.

 **“Good idea.”** Jack sobbed into Jamie.

 _“J-jamie... I don’t want to do it again... I don’t want to...”_   He cried. Jamie winced, murmuring softly.

 _“I know... but what can we do? It’s alright Jack... I know it’s not you anymore than it’s me. Listen to me love... you are pure to me.”_   He murmured reassuringly.

 

Gale smirked and when they reached the city the pick pocketing began. Jakoul snickered as he watched him get the green; Jakoul snickered as he disemboweled a few spleens and took some greens. Jakoul then counted his money, a lot more than what Gale had.

**“Alright, enough money to work with.”**

“Depends on what you want actually.” Gale remarked, snagging another wallet and emptying out five hundred dollar bills.

“Jackpot!” Jakoul smiled.

 **“Indeed.”** Jakoul stowed away the thousand dollars he had in his pocket.

 **“I say we buy a car for fun.”** Jack groaned, he felt himself draining; he couldn’t keep sustaining himself as he felt drunk and his eyes watered; he felt sick. Jamie sustained Jack as much as he could.

“Buy it? What the hell for? We can just TAKE the darn thing! Anyway... I want to christen this body first... if that’s okay with you.” Gale smirked. Jakoul smirked.

 **“Sure.”** He followed Gale.

 **“Hope you don’t mind I watch again, maybe get this one to be more less of a baby.”** Gale shrugged.

“Suit yourself.” He led Jakoul to another place, this one looked more like a club. He smirked at the man at the front as they cut in line. The burly bouncer looked like he could take on a lot of men all at once, but he’s a little too hairy to be just another muscle building human...

“Hey Mac! Do fairies fly?” He called out as they approached.

“Do reindeer?” Came the reply.

“Eight and a myth.” The bouncer nodded and waved them in.

“Piece of cake.” Jakoul chuckled.

 **“No... I won’t just watch. Maybe I could...”** He licked his lips a little bit.

 **“Join in...”** He snickered as he followed Gale inside.

 **“Wow, this place is cool.”** Jack whimpered, not liking any of what was going to happen. Jamie nuzzled against Jack, murmuring that it’d be okay.

“Isn’t it though? Found it on this.” Gale waved a phone he’d snatched from one guy.

“Idiot was a huge pervert... comes here constantly, but fortunately he doesn’t know about the back room. No human ever does.” Gale flew over the crowd, ignoring them while the music thumped loudly and a mix of humans and spirits seemed to be enjoying it or nursing drinks. Jack sniffled and kissed Jamie.

 _“Thank you.”_   Jack fell asleep a moment but Jakoul prodded him awake.

 **Nope, don’t want you to miss the fun.** Jack whimpered as he was forced to stay awake.

 **“Wow humans are stupid.”** Jamie slapped Jakoul with a wave of light for that, enough to make him yelp as the ice cocoon around him and Jack grew thicker and the light around said cocoon grew brighter.

 _“I won’t ever leave you. I’m here for you Jack.”_   He murmured soothingly, pressing his lips lightly to Jack’s.

“Yeah, no kidding. Particularly adults. It’s sad if ya ask me.” Gale replied as he led them to a balcony and to a bouncer who looked to be just standing near a poster.

“Yo, Post Master. A drink and a half here.”

 

“Shaken or stirred?” The bouncer asked.

“Shaken, ain’t no point to just stir.” The man nodded and hit a hidden switch.

“Come on, it’ll only be down for as long as he holds that thing down.” Gale walked through the poster, which was obviously an illusion. Jakoul followed suit.

 **“Wow, this place is fancy, when did you come here?”** Jack held Jamie close.

“I haven’t, like I said... found it on this. The internet is just FULL of useful info.” Gale waved the stolen iPhone again before stowing it away. The rooms beyond the next door that they went through were sound proof and spirits lounged around with various females who served drinks and food, all dressed provocatively.

“Hmmm... choices... choices...” Jakoul smirked at all the choices while Jack whimpered.

**Oh quiet down Jack, help me choose the lucky fox of the day.**

_“No.”_ He whined.

“Don’t be such a spoil sport Jack... Actually, you know what... go ahead Jakoul. You have such GREAT tastes... which one do you think I should take?”

_“Leave him outta this.”_   Jamie snapped at Jakoul. Jakoul smiled at the one dressed as a bunny.

 **“That one.”** He pointed her out, she smiled, holding Easter eggs in a basket while Jakoul picked out one in a devil-angel costume for himself; one part of the costume was angel, the other devil. Gale laughed.

“Oh lord... it will be like doing the Easter Bunny! Nice choice! Too bad I don’t have Jack’s body for this one... oh the nightmares he’d have...” Gale snickered as he sauntered up to the “bunny” and told her what he was after without any preamble. She nodded, he gestured towards Jakoul as well while speaking; Gale then turned and beckoned Jakoul to follow him and the “bunny” into a hallway with various rooms, lights on the doors indicated whether they were occupied or not. Jakoul followed, snickering as Jack whined in fear, shaking like a leaf.

 **“Awwww... he’s shaking already and we haven’t even done anything yet.”** Gale laughed.

“Come on now Frost, don’t tell me you’re afraid to watch your lover finally become a man.” Jamie growled a little at that. Jack whined.

 _“Stop it... please...”_   Jack flinched as Jakoul laughed.

 **Come on, let him at least have a go with a woman.** Jakoul smiled, this would be quite nice.

Not like he’s actually HAD any... being bottom doesn’t count Jack as losing virginity. You have to actually use the equipment. Gale smirked, tsking a little as the “bunny” led them to an unlit door and opened it for them. Gesturing for them to go inside before her. Gale does so. Jakoul followed inside with a smile.

**“This will be very fun.”**

“Just out of curiosity Jakoul... do you just like watching or are you just watching ‘cause of Jack?” Gale asked as they walked into the bedroom that had nothing more than a simple bed in the center with red silk sheets. Gale waits for the “bunny” who closed the door and flicked a switch that would turn the light on so that others would know the room is occupied. She sauntered over in a way meant to arouse as Gale watched her from where he stood near this bed. This was going to be good, he just hoped to get an answer from his “partner” before it began. Jakoul smiled, eyeing the half devil-angel that had followed him in even as he answered.

**“It’s pleasurable to hear Jack scream in anger while watching.”**


	6. Chapter 6

“Ah... of course. Well then... shall we doll?” Gale smirked, wasting little time in allowing the woman to do what she was paid for in the position she was supposed to since she was supposed to be a bunny... Jakoul sat back, forcing Jack to watch as he took Jack from Jamie’s grasp; Jack screamed in pain as he was whipped first for disobeying. Jamie snarled as he reclaimed Jack with a burst of light that made Jakoul feel like he’d been impaled. He seemed to not care about what Gale did, but he was dead set on keeping Jakoul away from Jack. Much like a lioness with the power of a dragon... He snarled at Jakoul.

_“Unless you have a wish for torture you will KEEP your hands off him... ARE. WE. CLEAR.”_

**Fine you brat; you can keep your precious spirit.** Jack was shaking as his eyes grew wide at Gale’s actions; it hurt his his heart. Jamie drew Jack close to him, murmuring reassurances. Ignoring Gale, blocking out the sounds of pleasure the other is making; focusing only on Jack.

 _“Don’t let him distract you love.”_   Jamie murmured quietly, lightly rubbing Jack’s back. Jack shivered, the comfort slightly helping, but he was breathing heavily as jealousy went through him a bit. Jamie nuzzled against Jack’s neck, murmuring softly in attempt to calm Jack down.

 _“No matter what happens, I belong to you... always.”_   Jack sniffed and nuzzled Jamie, he tried to turn his physical head away but he couldn’t because Jakoul had control at the moment. Jamie murmured softly.

 _“It’s okay... just focus on me. I know you can shift your focus... like I did... It’s how I got here. How I left to come here to be with you.”_   Jack was shaking hard, trying to focus on Jamie.

 _“Jamie... it’s hurting me...”_   He said as he forced himself to look at him.

 _“I know... focusing isn’t easy at first... and a little painful, but not like when you are displaced. It’s okay, just bare with me a little while longer.”_   Jamie murmured soothingly. Jack whimpered as he focused on Jamie, the edges of his vision tunneling as he focused on him while Jakoul merely smiled, unaware.

 **“So good...”** He said as he drank a martini.

 _“That’s it, dear... it’s alright.”_   Jamie crooned encouragingly. Jakoul is too focused on Gale to notice what Jamie is up to. In a matter of a few minutes it’s all over and Gale left the woman a tip and the fee in cash that he’d agreed to before hand.

“What’s next ‘partner?’ ”

**“Hmmm...”** Jakoul smiled as he had finished his drink and with his chosen woman, he was straightening his clothes as was Gale.

**“Always wanted to go sky diving.”**

“Sky diving? Seriously? Well... okay then.” Jamie nuzzled against Jack, murmuring quietly that he did well and it’s over now. Jack fell unconscious in Jamie’s arms as Jakoul chuckled.

 **“What? It’s just for fun.”** Gale grinned.

“Of course! Know a good place?” Jakoul smiled, follow him.

**“You know a lot of places Gale.”**

“Really? Or are you just meaning that we aren’t going to rent a plane for this?” Gale asked as they walked out of the room.

 **“Nope. We’re doing it for free.”** He said with a devious smirk.

 **“Afterwards let’s steal us a dodge charger, electric blue with white stripes.”** Jack whined when he regained consciousness.

_“Please... anyone stop them...”_

“Ah, okay... well I’ll let you choose since you’re the one who wants to do this. I’m just along for the ride this time.” Gale just grins. Jamie comforted Jack as best he could. Jakoul chuckled, picking a high dive package.

“Now, will that be cash or credit?” The cashier asked, Jakoul smiled.

 **“Neither.”** Jakoul stabbed the man.

 **“Take us to the skies.”** He told another. He put a wristband for entry on Gale and himself as Jack whimpered.

 _“I’m afraid of very high altitudes.”_   Jack clutched Jamie close.

 _“You and me both...”_   Jamie muttered, clinging to Jack. This was going to be rough on them both; Gale just grinned. The pilots were whimpered as Jakoul growled at them.

 **“No need, gentlemen, for parachutes.”** He said, giggling as they flew to 20,000 feet. Neither of the men questioned either of them, Gale stood nearby with a satisfied grin on his face.

“You know... Jamie is afraid of heights....” Jakoul chuckled.

 **“Really now? It only be fair you go first then.”** Jack cried like he was going to die. Gale laughed.

“Alright then. Geronimo!” He dove out of the plane. Jamie scowled a little, doing his best to comfort Jack though he trembled a little. Jack held Jamie close as Jakoul chuckled, diving out after him.

 **“Booyakasha!”** Jack cried in fear. Jamie clung tighter to Jack; Gale let himself drop, laughing on the way down. Jack whined, rubbing Jamie’s back in an ‘it’s okay’ gesture while fighting his own fear. Jamie smiled a little, muttering despite his fear.

 _“As long as I’m with you... I’ll be okay.”_   Trust shone in his eyes. Jack smiled.

 _“You know, it is kind of fun once you get over the-”_   Jack looked down and screamed, holding Jamie while Jakoul was doing flips and sitting back drinking a martini. Jamie held Jack tightly.

 _“Yeah... when you don’t look down...”_   He agreed. Gale spun about, laughing in delight as he did acrobatics. Jakoul smiled.

 **“So much fun.”** He looked down.

 **“Oh, I think we should fly now.”** He smiled. Gale smirked, waiting a touch longer before calling the wind to keep him from going “splat” on the ground below. Jakoul chuckled, scaring Jack more as he was nearly to the ground, inches; Jack cried in fear before Jakoul flew up.

 **“That was fun, wasn’t it?”** Jack was shaking and whimpering more than Jamie because he felt Death near. Jamie hugged Jack tighter, doing his best to comfort Jack.

“That was wickedly fun.” Gale replied with a grin. Jakoul took out a pipe.

 **“You’re telling me.”** He lit it and Jack coughed slightly as the dulling effects could only push back half what he inhaled, drank, ate, or anything in that matter. Jack leaned into Jamie, shivering as he hated the feeling of smoke. Jamie nuzzled against Jack, trying to push more of the effects away.

“So what’s next then? Oh wait... how about we get that car you were talking about!” Gale said after a moment. Jakoul snickered.

 **“Yes, let’s do that. No pay needed, it’s all ours.”** He flew towards the dealership with the most expensive cars.

**“I’m looking for a charger, a nice electric blue with white stripes.”** He spoke to the dealer who nodded and told them everything about cars.

 **“Just bring one around back.”** Jakoul said, before the dealer knew it, an ice flew into his neck; the people around shook in fear. Everyone around scattered like ants; Gale chuckled.

“You know, that never gets old.” Jakoul twirled another knife.

 **“I know, right now lets see which chargers are available.”** He said as the nearest dealer shakily showed them to the most expensive, best dodge chargers in the colors Jakoul had chosen; Jack whined in anger at Jakoul for all of this.... all of what was happening. He felt so disgusting, like the dirt would never leave him. Jamie soothed Jack as best as he could, reassuring him that Jakoul does isn’t a reflection on him and never will be. Gale hovered behind Jakoul, watching curiously, not really interested in the cars. Jakoul chucked, taking the keys as he sat in a lime green charger, 200 horsepower.

 **“Nice.”** He revved the engine. Gale quirked an eyebrow.

“Find one you like?”

**“Yep.”** He smiled.

 **“Hop in.”** Jack sniffled and slowly went unconscious as the day’s activities took their toll on him. Jamie nuzzled gently against Jack, pulsing with energy as he was determined to allow Jack to rest no matter what Jakoul had planned. Gale hopped into the passenger seat, propping his feet up on the dashboard. Jakoul snickered.

 **“Ready?”** He revved the engine, the tires screeched as they sped out of there and headed towards the beach.

**“It’s cold out at the beach, let’s go.”**

“Always kinda liked the beach.” Gale said, reclining leisurely.

 **“Well then, hold on tight we’ll get the best seats first.”** He sped along the highway, almost running over several people.

 **“Think we can get hot beach babes too?”** He said with a snicker as Jack woke again.

_“No, please... just leave the people alone.”_

“Probably... but we’ll have to wait for the temperature to rise a little before they show up. You know humans, they only flock to the beaches if it’s warm out... but not scolding.” Gale shrugs.

 **“Cool, let’s not snow in the beach.”** The car was parked as Jakoul put on sunglasses, Jack winced at how he looked.

 _“I look like a total douche bag...”_   He said to himself. He sniffle as Jakoul stuck a toothpick in his mouth too.

**“Let’s see... where to sit... where to sit...”**

_“You don’t. HE on the other hand...”_   Jamie said, insisting on separating the two.

“How about there?” Gale pointed to where there’s an umbrella in the sand and headed over to it.

 **“Okay then.”** Jakoul followed Gale while Jack hugged Jamie.

_“I don’t like this. I want my body back.”_


	7. Unexpected Help

_“Can’t say I blame you.”_   Jamie murmured, wondering if there was a way to get Jakoul out... Jack sniffed, Jakoul fed off his emotions for the sake of energy and snickered.

 **“Let’s see... which sun goddess will it be today?”** He scanned the beach of the women around as the beach became slowly crowded with people. Gale smirked, watching them walk by; unaware, it seems, of the danger.

 **“Ooh! Twins two o’clock!”** Jakoul chuckled as the two were alone, splashing each other. Jack whined.

 _“He’s such a pig... which makes me a pig too.”_   Jack curled in on himself, sobbing. Jamie wrapped his arms around Jack.

 _“No Jack, you’re not. I know you better than that._ ” He murmured soothingly.

 _“Just like you know I’m not Gale, you aren’t Jakoul.”_   Gale grinned, shifting his gaze to the two.

“Man, you have the best tastes... so what’s the plan, or we just wing it?”

**“Hmmm... let’s see... We should wing it, but I think we should ease them into it.”** Jack glared angrily at Jakoul. He didn’t want this. Gale grinned and stood up only to yelp at the sudden blinding light. Neither he nor Jakoul could see as the sun bounced off a mirror that had been positioned just right to send the rays of the sun into them.

 **“AHH! I CAN’T SEE!!!”** Jakoul was confused, who had positioned a mirror like that?

**“Augh! What the hell?!”**

“Damn it all! That’s getting hot!” Gale complained; Jamie snickered at the two, but he wondered as well who was interfering... Jakoul growled.

 **“Aww man... they’re gone.”** The twin girls he’d been eyeing before were gone by the time he regained his sight. Jack smiled a little, whispering to the unknown interloper.

_“Thank you.”_

_“Hey... Jack, look!”_   Jamie looked in surprise. At the feet of the two winter spirits was a small note:

You are not alone. We believe in you!

 

Gale growled a little in frustration.

“What the hell? Seriously?!” Gale knocked the mirror over with a cold gust, looking down at the note.

“Huh... looks like we got some stalkers.” Jack was in shock.

 _“Who....”_   Jakoul growled at the sight of the note.

 **“It seems so.”** Jack hugged Jamie close to him.

 _“I do believe.”_   Jamie shrugged at the question of who.

 _“I didn’t see anyone... but I... I can sense something... It’s kind of odd... I can’t pin them down.”_   Gale frowned.

“I knew humans were stupid but THIS? Seriously?” Jakoul huffed.

 **“I know, now we’ll have no one to play with.** ” He growled. Jamie tried to pinpoint the source; a ball of paper smacked Jakoul upside the head.

 **“What the hell...”** He unraveled the ball, as curious as Jack.

 

It was another note:

Humans aren’t all as weak as you think... We’ve been watching you and we’re sick of you.

 

Jakoul growled and handed the note to Gale; Jack hoped that the mysterious stranger could help them. Gale raised an eyebrow.

“Cocky... wonder what they think they can do against two magical beings.”

_“Plenty obviously...”_   Jamie murmured, thoughtful. Jakoul snickered.

 **“Well, let’s go somewhere else.”** Gale nodded.

“Oh hey... Las Vegas next! Plenty of saps there, money, all the drinks you can want and women...” Jakoul smiled.

 **“Great idea, let’s go.”** He went back to the car and Gale hopped in beside him, the two driving to Las Vegas; Jack sniffled, hope filling him during the ride. He hoped that the mysterious person who had thwarted the two with a simple mirror trick really could help stop the two. Neither of the two noticed the pair of eyes watching them, narrowing slightly even as the owner went into a bathroom, holding a snow globe in one hand...  Jamie can’t help but smile a little even as he wonders who their helper is and how they’re brave enough to irritate a couple of winter spirits... Smiling, Jakoul scares the hell out of a handful of men at a rest stop. Neither of the two were aware that when they arrived at Las Vegas that the mysterious helper had arrived before them. Eyes gleaming as they waited at the edge of the city, on the lookout for the stolen car... This person was smart... and far from ordinary. It was because of this person that the Guardians had been alerted the first time. Being a rare sort of person among humans, because this individual wasn’t just a believer... but also an adult... Jakoul chuckled as they pulled into the city.

 **“Wooo! Let’s bring on the money!”** The night goggles didn’t give away their position as the believer spotted the car. A warm breeze swirling by as a comm crackled to life.

“Is everything set North?” A feminine voice asks.

“Da, ready to spring trap. Where they stop?”

“I’ll let you know when I do. Be ready to open the portal.”

“We’ll be ready mate. Don’t get too close, can’t have ‘em findin’ ya.” Came Bunny’s reply.

“Not worried about that.”

“Just be safe sheila.” Jakoul laughed gleefully as he drove around the city.

 **“WOOO HOO!”** They were in Vegas, not caring about the people in the road, looking at all the places that were lit up.

 **"I say, let's go there!"** He pointed at a bar with a woman dancing on the sign, clothes off.

“You got it!” Gale grinned. The individual winced a little and hit the button on the comm.

“Alright... they’re heading where I thought they were. The strip casino. Figures.” There was a choice curse at the other end, it wasn’t clear who said it though. Jakoul smirked.

“Let’s make it a bang.” He made an orb of ice and soon it was smocking with fog frost. He threw it, the sign exploded in white sparks, scaring everyone.

“Alright, alright! We came to have some fun now if you don’t want to die today I suggest you give us a good time.” He addressed those inside. All of them scrambled in fear to see what they could do to comply, already Jakoul had killed the security with an ice bomb at the door. The humans scattered to one side while from the crowd the Guardians appeared.

 

“Not so fast!” Bunny called.

“Oh no.... Not you again!” Gale groaned. Jakoul was just as displeased and threw down an ice bomb in an attempt to escape in the smoke and frost that covered everyone’s vision.

 **“Quick, to the car!”** Jakoul headed towards the nearest window.

 **“Let’s get the hell out.”** Jack cried in pain as it took energy to make those cursed bombs. The window slammed shut in Jakoul’s face as did the doors and the humans have deserted the room. Leaving just the two of them and the Guardians.

“Not so fast.” North said with a grin.

 **“Damn, it was a trap.”** Jakoul glared at them darkly, his eyes gleaming a black as he flicked his wrist; an ice whip entangled each Guardian and barbs dug into Tooth’s wings and arms from the one that wrapped around her as Jakoul snickered.

**“You guys don’t play fair do you?”**

“Look who’s talking.” A voice came out over the speakers. Gale looked around for the speaker, but he didn’t see anyone while the Guardians struggled against the ice. Bunny managed to get out first, North right behind him as the two used magic to melt the ice and free the others next. Bunny brandished a staff along with his boomerangs now. It looked a little like it was Japanese in origin with a large ring and four rings dangling along the sides but the larger ring was egg shaped. Jakoul growled and used the wind to slam each of the Guardians into a wall, kicking Bunny where he’d been stabbed before. Bunny grunted, but grinned as the temperature of the room began to skyrocket. He twirled the staff, smacking Jakoul aside even as Gale was dodging Sandy’s whips as well as Tooth while North slammed Jakoul from behind. Jakoul gritted his teeth in pain; this caused Jack more pain as well. Jakoul dodged North’s next attempt, freezing Bunny in place while he kicked North into him and turning to freeze Sandy’s whips, allowing Gale to kick Tooth out of the way and then flying with an ice dagger to impale Bunny. Bunny was ready for the blow this time and barely twisted out of the way, instead slamming the staff into Jakoul’s gut and heating the large ring with a spell to an uncomfortable level. Not enough for major damage but more than enough to hurt. Bunny twirled the staff, glaring at Jakoul.

“Sorry ‘bout that Frostbite. Hope ya understand mate...” He grunted out, glaring while North helped Sandy unfreeze and Gale chased Tooth only to be slammed by a heat vent, forcing him to retreat.

“Damn human!” He raged, a second heat vent opened right above Jakoul, blasting him next.

 **“UGH! FUCK!”** The heat hurt Jakoul, making him whine in pain as he was trying to cast ice, but the heat weakened him and so he decided to turn to combat, slamming into North with his foot; North went flying into the bar stools. Jakoul’s distraction gave Bunny time to swat Jakoul while North went flying, the other Guardian recovered quickly enough and slammed into Jakoul in retaliation; his own weight a lot more effective than Jakoul’s.

“What’s the matter? Can’t take a little heat?” Bunny smirked before slamming the edge of his staff into Jakoul’s face while Tooth slammed into Gale, sending him flying into a wall and a different blast of heat, causing him to cry out.

 **“DAMN IT!”** Jakoul yelled in pain as it felt like he broke an arm.


	8. A Mortal Guardian

Jack held his arm as Jakoul snarled, ice exploded from him; a defensive mechanism; freezing the vents shut and turning the area into an icy wonderland. Tooth was impaled into the wall, Sandy was effectively cut in half while Bunny was frozen to the floor and North stuck behind the bar. That was a mistake. As was apparent because as soon as the blast was set off runes etched into the walls and floor began to glow. Jakoul was pinned to the floor by an invisible magical force that latched onto the magic; quite literally chaining him down with his own magic. The more he’d struggle the stronger the bonds would get. Gale shook his head.

“What the hell?!” Jakoul yelled out in surprise at unexpectedly being pinned down.

 **“GOD DAMN IT!”** He struggled more and more; Jack had passed out during the battle when the pain had become too much for him and he’d fallen into Jamie’s arms. Jamie held Jack close; watching in silence... Who was this human? How had they set this kind of a trap?

“You’re not getting out Jakoul. That spellbinding circle is tailored to use the victim’s own power against them. The more you try to break free the tighter those bonds are going to get.” The voice comes over the speaker. Gale tried to make a run for it only to be snagged by Sandy’s whips. He froze them only to be knocked from the air by Tooth though he knocked her from the air in turn by freezing one of her wings. Jakoul glared in anger, ignoring the tightening, painful bonds. He yelped a little as he went limp, breathing heavily.

 **“I may have lost, but you’re never getting Jack back... or that brat Jamie.”** He snickered darkly.

“Never say never.” The female voice chided even as Bunny knocked Gale out with a blow to the head. Jakoul snarled.

 **“WHO ARE YOU!!!”** He yelled, irritated and angry as he struggled against the bonds, straining again despite the futility of it.

“A believer. One of Jack’s oldest I reckon.” The voice replied after a moment. Jakoul growled in anger.

 **“LET ME GO!!!”** He screamed, struggling.

“Let you go? Right... Not happening mate. You’ve caused enough trouble.” Bunny said, standing nearby while North flipped through a book in his hand. Jakoul looked at the book then screamed in anger, cursing them and such, struggling but all that did was strengthen the bonds a moment. Jack shook in Jamie’s grip as he came to again, afraid... and his fear fueled Jakoul further, allowing the bonds to weaken before strengthening again. A shadow moved in the balcony, just out of clear sight. The figure had something they were etching into the floor. The voice from the speakers came across the room quite clearly.

“I’ll admit you’re stronger than I anticipated, but you’re not getting away. It’s only a matter of time before we figure out how to deal with you.” The voice was definitely female. Jakoul growled.

 **“Oh yeah? Good luck trying to purge me from his body!”** He snarled, twisting and turning in the bonds. Jack whined, hugging Jamie; he was shaking like a leaf. Jamie hugged Jack close.

 _“A believer... maybe... Jack, I have an idea that might work... if only I could get a message to our helper some how... Jack... think you could manage to put a message for me in frost while Jakoul's distracted? I should be able to give you the energy to do it.”_   Jack winced.

 _“I’ll try, what do you want the message to say?”_ He winced, the bonds hurt...

 _“We’ll keep it brief. Ummm, write: contact. belief. light.”_   Jack nodded and tried channeling his frost to a mirror in front of the figure he’d only glimpsed a silhouette of earlier.

 _“Please, please work.”_   The shadowed figure jerked a little in surprise at the frost that skittered across a mirror. Staring at it quietly as the message scrawled across it... muttering to herself.

“That might be dangerous...” Jack cried, adding more words:

Please! I can’t take the pain anymore just do it!

It was desperate, but Jack really wanted it to stop. The figure sighed, she didn’t mean dangerous for Jack... it was dangerous for her ... but she nodded and disappeared into the darkness a moment before Bunny shouted suddenly.

“Are you out of your mind?! You can’t reveal yourself! That will-”

“I know it will Bunny, but this might be the only way to be rid of Jakoul and his companion once and for all. I have to take the risk.” She stepped into the light, her green eyes glimmered behind the glasses she wore. She was average, as humans went, in appearance; though her hair was such a dark brown that it was nearly black in the dim light. She walked over to Jakoul and knelt next to him; meeting his gaze fearlessly as she reached out to touch the cool cheek gently. He struggled and bit her hand in retaliation of the touch, glaring at her in anger.

“Feisty eh?” She didn’t seem too irritated, instead she gently held his hand with both hands now; ignoring the sting of the bite and the cold as she closed her eyes.

 _“S-she got the message....”_   Jamie murmured, closing his eyes. It was a desperate gamble... and he wasn’t sure it would work entirely but it was the only thing he could think off... but it was dangerous for the human to do this and the results could be... well, he wasn’t sure WHAT they would be for a human, but she was obviously willing. The ice cocoon around Jack and Jamie shattered as a second light source pulsed next to Jamie. Seeming to communicate to him, Jamie nodded a little and pressed his lips to Jack’s again before taking a step back and joining with the second light. The two now one, pulsed even more brightly and struck out at Jakoul, surrounding him and confining him in a cocoon of light. Jakoul screamed in pain.

 **“NO!”** He struggled to get away from the bright cocoon, Jack whined as it hurt him. He covered his ears from all the noise, it hurt so much that he was afraid. Scared of what was happening; Jakoul cried and screamed as he was pulled from Jack while he was trying to pull Jack with him. Jack shook in fear. The cocoon pulled Jack to consciousness as it left Jack’s body; leaving Jack alone and in control. The woman stumbled back a little, falling on her butt like she’d been struck, but she recovered quickly enough.

“One down... one to go.” She walked over to the unconscious Gale; the Guardians could only watch in silence. Two of the four recognizing the magic when they saw it. Jack breathed heavily, settling as he was back in control again. The woman settled down and Gale was more easily overpowered by the cocoon of light that was pulled into the woman and Jamie was left back in his body. Jamie blinked, feeling a little disoriented and weak from the effort.

“Y-you gonna be.... okay?” Jamie murmured, his eyes flickering from Jack to the woman.

“I... I think so.” She walked over to Bunny.

“Just to be safe...” She muttered and sliced her hand on the large hoop, wincing only slightly before etching a few spells in blood on the back of her hands and her forehead. Jack sniffed a little, he felt disgusted with his body at the moment, considering it was covered in blood and filth from Jakoul’s actions. The woman sighed a little.

“You shouldn’t have any trouble with them ever again.” She gave Jack a faint smile.

“I wish we could have met under better circumstances.” Jack thought for a moment, wondering if he knew this woman who had once likely been a little girl he’d seen before only to come up with no name or face.

“W-who are you?” He felt disgusting and like he’d break down again any moment, Jamie could feel it. She just smiled a little.

“Does it matter? I imagine you want a bath... fortunately this place is next door to a hotel. I’m sure you can wash there.” She gently put a hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“Take care hmmm? I’d rather we meet under different circumstances, if ever again.” She moved towards the door, staggering slightly like she was drunk. Jamie watched her go with some concern as did the other Guardians.

“Should get you both clean like she say, da?” North said quietly. Jamie rubbed one hand over his face and nodded. He felt just as disgusted with his own body as Jack did.... though he was slightly more detached about it. Jack’s eyes filled with tears, looking at each of the other Guardians as he shakily stood up once Bunny had finished releasing him from the runes. Jack felt like breaking down all over again as he knew he’d killed thousands yesterday and today’s blood and filth would never fully clean off. The four gathered around Jack and Jamie, compassion in their eyes; none of them blaming either for the lives lost.

“Come on mate... best get some rest and maybe some grumb... yeah?” Bunny said gently. Jack shook his head, pushing past towards the hotel that the woman had spoken of only to get fearful glances and screams. Jack slowly ran from the others, Jamie included; he felt horrible as he took to the skies, screw the hotel. Jamie gave the others a glance that said ‘later’ and followed quickly behind Jack. Keeping him in sight, but allowing him some distance too; people screamed as they saw him too and he can’t help but cringe a little even as he followed Jack. Tears slammed into Jamie’s face as the wind carried his broken sobs and tears away. He flew faster, trying to get out of the city, out of the state.  Jamie followed silently, understanding Jack’s issue more than he wanted to, but also keeping his promise to never leave. Jack finally landed at the south pole, the storm around him massive because of his emotions. He punched the frozen ground, breaking his fist; he didn’t care though as he continued to punch the ground despite the crunching sound. Tears falling as he continued, blood dripping from the cuts on his hand. Jamie gently touched the bond as he landed several feet away; he didn’t want to drive Jack off... he understood the frustration. Jack had spent most of his life trying to get someone to see him, to believe... and Jakoul had twisted that, making him what he hadn’t wanted... someone to be feared.  With one last sickening crack, blood and bones lay in his hand, broken and blood oozing from the wounds; it hurt but he needed the pain, felt he deserved it after all that was the hand that had snapped people’s neck, stabbed them, stole things and massacred innocents. He huffed, about ready to break his other hand when he felt Jamie over the bond. He sniffed, closing himself from it to mask the pain.

“Jack... don’t do this to yourself... You don’t deserve it anymore than I do. To them... we’re both monsters.” Jamie said quietly. Jack whimpered as he curled in on himself, he needed someone who would understand but knowing that Jamie did only made him sob as he cried and cried.

“I deserve it. I deserve the pain.” He called out. Jamie moved over and settled next to Jack, he winced at the sight of what Jack did to his hand.

“No Jack... you don’t. You know this isn’t your fault. No more than what Gale did is mine... and you know how bad he was.” He murmured softly, taking Jack’s uninjured hand in his own. Jack sniffed, looking at Jame; having forgotten in his misery that Jamie had been through the same trouble.

“I...I...” He shook his head, in denial of what had happened and how horrible it was; he hurled up the contents of his stomach on the ground as he realized what his body had been through.


	9. Recovering

“I’m... I’m sick. I’m a terrible excuse for a spirit.” He winced as his hand throbbed painfully. Jamie sighed softly.

“Jack, you know that’s not true. None of it. There are some things in this world we just can’t do on our own.” Jack whined in pain.

“I know Jamie!”

“Then stop trying to blame yourself for things that aren’t your doing.” He said gently as he brushed Jack’s cheek gently with his other hand. Jack huffed, shivering slightly from the pain. Jamie gently coated Jack’s wounded hand with his own ice to keep it from getting worse.

“Come on, let’s get that hand dealt with and then get cleaned up.” Jack sniffed, tears falling down his face still as he followed Jamie. Jamie led Jack back to the North Pole; this time the yetis have the dosage on the serum right so it didn’t make Jack’s ice magic go overboard. Once the hand is seen to North smiled gently at Jack.

“Welcome to stay for lunch once cleaned up. Feel free to use room too. Be in office if you need anything.” He left with the yeti and Jamie nodded a little, politely, but he had no intention of staying in the room they’d used last time, if at all. Jamie tugged Jack gently to one of the other rooms and into a bathroom to get clean while he was looking at his newly healed hand; he followed Jamie like a lost puppy. Jamie gently tugged Jack out of the hoodie, mindful of the newly repaired hand, lest it still cause any pain. Methodically stripping Jack and himself and gently pressing him into the bath once he was certain the water was comfortable for them both; he then set to washing Jack with gentle care. Jack tried to wash Jamie in return but touching him sent fear into him so he stuck to sitting still, eyes dull and red from crying. Jamie said nothing about it, though he did notice the attempt. With a bit of a sigh he finished washing them both and dressed Jack again before dressing himself. He gently tugged Jack to the bed and settled them both on it comfortably. Jack stared at the ceiling for the longest time before falling asleep. Despite feeling tired himself, Jamie kept watch over Jack, not able to sleep himself. Jack sniffed, turning slightly; feeling uncomfortable, all he could see was the faces of the people killed every time he closed his eyes. Jamie gently ran his fingers through Jack’s hair to comfort him until he settled again. He grimaced slightly. This was going to likely take years to get over. At least they wouldn't have to worry about those two ever again... They’d live down what had been done... but it might be several years first. Jack flinched at even the gentlest of contact; Jamie kept his touch as gentle as possible, murmuring soft reassurances the entire time. Even so, Jack still flinched but he slowly lost the will to stay awake, eventually falling asleep, his head pillowed against Jamie. He dreamt something good for once as golden sand pooled around him, combating the nightmares and dark memories. Jamie smiled a little, watching the golden sand; grateful for Sandy’s help. As he watched though he pondered back to what had happened. Who was that woman who had bravely stepped forward? Who had volunteered to guard the seals on the darkness that was Gale and Jakoul? She’d risked her way of life for the two of them... and yet she hadn’t even left Jack with a name... Would any of the others know perhaps? Wait... shouldn’t North know? But like the woman had said... did it matter? Jack whined as a Nightmare escaped. Jamie noticed the little Nightmare and froze it; making it explode in a shower of frost and dark sand. Jack slowly fell back into the peaceful dream while Jamie kept an eye out for anymore wayward Nightmares as Jack slept. Jack woke the next morning, fully rested but feeling guilty that he’d even slept.

“Feel up to eating?” Jamie was sitting on the bed with a tray that had two plates on it. He was eating one, breakfast was biscuits and gravy with pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast on the side. Jack folded in on himself.

“No, thank you.”

“Alright then.” Jamie set the tray aside once he was done, it was still more out of habit than the need to actually eat. He walked over to a window and shuddered before he placed his hand on the window to force himself to practice with the frost. He knew he’d never get over any of the memories of what had happened until he forced himself to. As he did, he could hear his mother’s voice chiding him in the back of his mind that he’d “never get better” unless he did what he needed to do. Right now that meant getting over the nightmarish reality of what Gale had done with his power... and his body for that matter... He wasn’t sure he’d be able to look at himself again in a mirror for quite some time... Jack stayed in bed most of the day. Jamie kept Jack company, but he didn’t say anything. Barely speaking two words himself other than the occasional inquiry about food when one of the yetis brings in a tray for them; they’re otherwise not bothered. Jack ignored the food, his stomach growling for it though; it was energy and he was weakened, he would need the strength soon. After listening to Jack’s stomach complain for the umpteenth time, Jamie walked over to the tray of still warm food, picked up a plate and set it before Jack.

“Eat. It won’t kill you, it’s not painful and you have no reason not to. Plus it will shut your stomach up.” Jack shook his head.

“I’m not hungry.” Jamie gave him a look that said ‘and pigs fly.’

“Either eat on your own or I’ll feed you. I’m tired of hearing your stomach because you’re being so stubborn. You can’t change the past. Stop trying to take credit for something you did not do, I know this isn’t easy. You think I want to live with this? We don’t have a choice and there are others who depend on us to get better and pull ourselves together.” Jack shook his head, going under the blankets. Jamie tugged the blankets off Jack’s head.

“Don’t make this more difficult than it already is.” Jack shook his head again, hiding under the pillows. Jamie sighed and pulled the pillows away.

“Jack, stop acting like you’re five. You don’t have to eat it all, just enough to quiet that stomach of yours.” Jack growled, climbing under the mattress. Jamie set the food on a nearby night stand and moved the mattress next.

“Come on now.” Jack hissed, crawling under the bed. Jamie crawled under the bed and pulled Jack out from under it with mild irritation.

“I get it. You’re upset, but this is getting ridiculous... even So-” He cut off, a shudder going through him. He didn’t bother finishing the sentence. He still can’t yet... He only briefly wonders if he’ll ever be able to as he tugged Jack out from under the bed. Jack looked at Jamie in concern.

“J-jamie...” Jamie sighed.

“It still hurts... It... hasn’t been enough time.” Jack turned his head, his stomach loud and painful, but he ignored it. Jamie sighed again.

“Life goes on Jack... we need to as well.” Jack held his middle.

“Jamie, it’s not that simple. I can’t forget what Jakoul did; using my energy to do what he did... that counts as I did it!” Jamie sighed.

“Nothing is ever simple Jack. Don’t you think I don’t know that? Why else would the memory of what happened to.... her hurt? He used me, Jack. Just like Jakoul used you, but that doesn’t make us responsible... at least I don’t think it does. Let’s face it, if you consider what Jakoul did being your crimes then Gale’s crimes are mine.” Jack huffed.

“I won’t eat, okay?” He lay on the bed on his side; a headache beginning as well as his stomach ache. Jamie sighed and gave up trying. He put the room to sorts again and left Jack alone in the room for the first time since they had arrived.

Jack felt bad for doing that, but he was insistent on not eating. He didn’t deserve it. A yeti came in to clean up the tray, but said nothing to Jack. Time slowly ticked by, but Jamie didn’t return to the room. Jack started to worry after a time and walked out of the room slowly. North was in his office, the door half open as he chipped at a new model airplane design; for once though he wasn’t blasting his usual music. Yetis and elves scurried about at their normal tasks, but none of the other Guardians are around and there’s no sign of Jamie. Jack slowly wandered about the workshop, worry for Jamie etched into him. The workshop was busy as usual, but Jamie wasn’t there. Almost as if he’d vanished into thin air. Jamie was actually soaring with Tooth over Singapore at that moment. Jack sniffed, feeling like he’d driven Jamie away; he left the pole for Burgess at first, but he couldn’t go there as his heart throbbed, remembering the slaughter there. Jamie hesitated in flying over Burgess an hour later. Tooth with him for support and giving gentle encouragement as he shepherded in a very light snow to the town before flying off as fast as he could with Tooth behind him. Jack, on the other hand, was too scared to though Bunny, who had found him, was trying to coax him into spreading snow. It isn’t long before Tooth and Jamie catch up to Bunny who is trying to hold his temper.

“Come on mate... You can manage a light snow.” Bunny said as Tooth hovered over next to Bunny; Jamie, on the other hand, landed in a nearby tree. Jack sniffed, worried that he’d upset Jamie. He floated over to him.

“Jamie.” His voice was soft.

“Hmm?” He didn’t look upset, just thoughtful as he met Jack’s gaze while Bunny and Tooth exchanged quiet conversation. Jack sighed.

“I... I’m real sorry about earlier.” Jamie shrugged a little.

“It’s gonna happen. This isn’t exactly like scraping your knee sort of thing to get over.” Jack closed the distance, gently wrapping his arms around him.

“Jamie... I’m scared. I don’t want to make snow.” He sniffed.

“But if I hold in the energy and snow it would be bad for me, and you, and the world.” Jamie wrapped his arms around Jack.

“I know... it is tough. I couldn’t do it on my own... so I asked Tooth to go with me. The world needs our snow, no matter how much we’re scared.” He murmured softly. Jack leaned into Jamie.

“But they are afraid of me again.”

“I know. They run from me too. Not exactly how I wanted to get my first believers.” Jack sighed, hugging him.

“Will you go with me when I make snow?”

“Of course.” It was the only answer he could give, wanted to give. He had gone off with Tooth originally because he didn’t think Jack was up to making snow if he couldn’t even get him to eat. Jack sniffed Jamie’s hair.

“You smell like sand.”

“Ah... well I did fly over Australia with Tooth for a while before I got the nerve to make any snow at all.” Jack smiled.


	10. New Problem

“Sandy is more sandier than you though.”

“I should hope so!” Jamie said with a faint grin. Jack dropped, letting go of Jamie and falling from the tree. Jamie jumped down from the tree, seconds behind; Jack almost hit the ground. Jamie made sure he didn’t while Bunny and Tooth stare; they hadn’t noticed anything until it had been too late. Jack breathed heavily, mostly shocked that it had happened, but he hadn’t eaten and he curled in on himself as he felt weakened.

“Maybe you should eat a little something first.” Jamie murmured quietly.

“Do I have to?” Jack asked, giving him puppy eyes.

“At this point, if you want to stand on your own two feet... yes.” Jack huffed.

“I’d rather lay on the ground then ‘cause I don’t wanna eat.” Jamie sighed a little.

“You’ll be unable to make frost and snow soon enough if you keep ignoring it. Considering how much of our energy those two... blighters spent. You’re not going to be able to do much without an energy source. Jack turned in Jamie’s arms while Bunny whispered softly in Jamie’s ears.

“The bugger has to eat, if we don’t when we’re weakened then we fade; basically die. We need energy to stay alive.” Jack huffed, shaking slightly as he felt really weak. Jamie nodded, looking up at Bunny, he’d only suspected that from reading old tales; the though of losing Jack like that made him shudder a little.

“You have anything on you?” Bunny thought a moment before rifling in a pouch.

“Got this... should tied him over a little while if nothing else.” Bunny pulled out a chocolate egg. Jack hid his face.

“No.”

“Jack... please. Don’t fight this.” Jamie murmured quietly. Jack just shook his head; he just couldn’t eat. Jamie sighed.

“What is it going to take for you to just eat something?” He glanced up at Bunny helplessly; Tooth and Bunny exchanged a sad look. There wasn’t much they could do and Jamie knew it, but what could he do? If Jack didn’t eat... What was he going to do. Tooth sighed, whispering to Jamie.

“If he says no again... no other choice but force feeding.” Jack shook his head.

“No. No food.” Jamie sighed a little, shaking his head at Tooth’s whispered words.

“I can’t do that....” Well, okay he COULD... he just didn’t want to have to... Jack shivered, going unconscious as he his body was shutting down on him. It needed the food, anything that would power him up. Bunny sighed.

“I’m afraid we have ta mate, the more he doesn’t eat the less energy and I’d say by this week he’ll fade.” Jamie shuddered and sighed in resignation.

“Just... tell me what I need to do.” Bunny sighed.

“First we need to get him on a feed bag ‘cause I doubt he’ll wake up when we give him an IV full of nutrients and... well, rub his neck so his swallowing reflex kicks in.”

“Suppose I’d better get to it then... he’s not gonna be happy about this though. I’ll see you two back at the pole.” Jamie shifted so that he could carry Jack properly and headed off for the pole. Tooth followed behind him while Bunny took a tunnel. Jack stirred slightly but collapsed as soon as he awoke. Jamie was setting Jack into one of the beds when he woke up and tried to get up.

“Stay down Jack. You collapsed, you need some help. SOME mind you.” Jamie didn’t elaborate beyond that.

 

“What?” Jack looked around.

“What’s going on?”

“Just take it easy. Okay?” Jamie murmured. Jack relaxed only a smidge before he realized a pinch to his arm as the nutrients IV was put in. He looked down at it.

“What the hell!!”

“Relax Jack. It’s just to make sure you don’t collapse again. Nothing more. No healing serum or anything like it, promise.” Jamie said as he settled next to Jack while the yetis worked. Jack nodded, slowly falling asleep.

“Is he out?” Tooth asked gently as she prepared the feeding bag. Jamie nodded, watching her finish with the bag; just settling next to Jack to keep him company and watch her set it up once she’s done with preparations. He was pretty sure Jack was going to be pissed when he woke up again and realized what the the three of them had done... Tooth fitted a mask on Jack’s face, holding his head up, she pinched a nerve that made him open his mouth as they fed Jack and rubbed his throat to cause him to swallow a little at a time. Jamie watched, just in case he would need to do this at some point. Knowing how stubborn Jack could be first hand, though he didn’t understand why Jack insisted on not eating... Tooth sighed a little.

“Jamie, I’m thinking that Jack may be anorexic.” She sighed again as Jack started to close his mouth as he began to wake up.

“Oh man....” Jamie groaned. He knew all about that... Cupcake had gone that route... That had been a mess and no matter what he and the others had told her... Well, it had never really seemed to be enough. He wondered, fleetingly now, if she had had gotten better after his death... He pushed the thought aside because he needed to deal with Jack.

“Oh no! He can’t be awake yet!”

“Um, maybe you should leave the room. If he’s going to talk about this it’s not going to be with anyone else in the room... if at all.” Jamie murmured, shooing them out. Tooth nodded and was the first out of the room, followed by the yetis. Jack slowly opened his eyes, realization dawned on him almost immediately that something was on his face.

“What the hell?!” He looked at the tubes that connected to the feeding funnel and other things. Jack struggled in the bed, pulling the strange thing off him and almost pulling out the IV in the struggle. Jamie clamped down on the arm with the IV to at least keep Jack from pulling that one out.

“EASY! If you struggle too much you’ll only hurt yourself!” Jack was afraid of what had happened while he’d been asleep as he struggled with the feeding tube, he felt the taste of soup and he glared at Jamie.

“YOU BASTARDS!” Jamie leveled Jack with a cold glare right back. He wasn’t going to be intimidated this time. He’d faced down Cupcake... and she could be REAL scary when she wanted to be. Jack glared, spitting out the tube only to growl.

“What the fuck?! I said I wasn’t hungry and yet you force feed me!” Jamie spoke quietly in return.

“You would leave me to my fate simply because you do not want to eat? Leave me with the burdens of the world and having to explain to your believers why you won’t come when winter’s tug demands snow? What makes you think those who love you will not do things you do not want for the sake of the whole? For your own sake?” Jack’s glare softened as he turned his head.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

 


End file.
